A Christmas Tree Story
by Carrots and Veggies
Summary: Bulma and Trunks decide its time to get a Christmas Tree. So they go out and get one dragging the Saiyan Prince along... REVIEW!


I don't own a darn thing darn it! Okies. Well now you must enjoy this! And you MUST review. Please? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you? o.o  
  
  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The day started out a normal for the Saiyan Prince. He woke up sometime around six in the morning, and noticed Bulma was still asleep. Normally she as up at the crack of dawn working in the lab, or cooking breakfast for him and Trunks. Vegeta was about too wake her when he decided she looked just too peaceful to disturb. He pushed the covers off himself, swung his feet over the side of the bed and sat up. He stretched yawning at the same time, and stood up.  
  
The sun was now beginning to shine through the blinds of the bedroom hitting him in the eyes. The prince grunted and entered the bathroom closing the door. He looked for the knob on the wall and turned the light dimly on. The rest of his morning in the bathroom lasted thirty minutes, as he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and combed his tall hair. When he left Bulma had already gotten up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom I wanted my eggs sunny side not scrambled." Trunks was complaining as Vegeta entered the kitchen. Bulma signed and took the boys full plate away. When she saw Vegeta enter Bulma pulled down another plate from the cabinet and pushed Trunks non-wanted scrambled eggs onto his plate, then added ten sausages, five beacon strips, ten pieces of toast, and a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Woman you know I don't drink this stuff." Vegeta said looking at the substance in his glass.  
  
"You will today, unless you want to get up and get something else to drink." Bulma said back cutting her sausage and eating it with an egg. "Oh and by the way, Vegeta honey were getting our Christmas tree today."  
  
"Really mom! Oh cool! I get to pick it out!" Trunks said bouncing up and down in his seat.  
  
"Christmas tree? What in the name of a Namek is that?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma a bit confused. He had already been told what Christmas was. Another one of those human holidays. Like Easter, or thanksgiving. He didn't really understand why children got so excited about a huge bunny coming into their house in the middle of the night and leavening candy. It was a bit freaky if you asked him. Thanksgiving, what was the point of that? To eat a large turkey and have the same amount of food you have every other night? Well at least they did.  
  
Now it was December, and Christmas was only two weeks away. It was time to get the Christmas tree.  
  
"You mean you don't know what a Christmas tree is Vegeta?" Bulma giggled at her husband's question. He grunted angrily and shook his head glaring at her. "You go out and cut down a tree at a tree farm then bring it back to the house and decorate it."  
  
"Why would you want a tree in the house woman? They are supposed to be outside."  
  
"Dad! Its just until after Christmas. Then we can throw it away and wait until next year." Trunks added.  
  
Vegeta still looked very confused. He got up from the table finished with his meal and went to leave the kitchen when-  
  
"Where are you going?" Came a high voice from behind him. He turned to see Bulma holding her and Trunks plats glaring at him ready to go off like a ticking time bomb.  
  
"To train, is that alright with you woman?"  
  
"No. Your getting a tree with us like it or not. I'll personally disconnect the gravity room from the main circuit if you disobey. Got it?"  
  
There wasn't really much Vegeta could say right now. He hated when she threatened the gravity room on him. He knew she'd turn it off to. This was a trap, another stupid trap set by the demon Earth woman. At least she didn't threaten him with a frying pan. One too many hits with that thing could damage a person mentally.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Later on in the day when Bulma finally decided to leave for the tree farm, the whole family piled into the car and drove off. The car ride was fun for two of then, who sang Christmas songs and listened to the radio, but the other person just got more irritated. The tree farm was at least two hours from West city located in the middle of nowhere. They pulled up the long driveway, which seemed to take for hours, until they reached an old shack house on a hill.  
  
As they got out of the car an old man wobbled out of the house carrying a chain saw charging it up into the air like a crazed person. His left eye was crocked, his right eye was big and sort of poked out for its socket, and his outfit was so shabby it looked like he had gotten into a fight with a Saiyan.  
  
"Nice day to get a FIR TREE?!" he yelled pulling the cord on his chain saw. The small family starred at him, backing up slightly. Then Bulma stepped forward.  
  
"Er, yeah. Sir could you point us in the direction of the short pine needled trees?" she asked cautiously. The old man gave a weird laugh and gave them a sign to follow him. 'Follow a crazy old man with a chainsaw deep into the pine trees, far away from any civilization. Gee, what a set up for a horror movie.' Bulma thought.  
  
"So gettin' your special TREE today are we?" the old man asked revving up his sharp saw.  
  
"Yup." Trunks stated proudly and jumped out in front to search for a tree. He cut threw isles twisting and dodging all the trees. He was on the hunt for the perfect tree. Only the most prefect cone shaped tree would do him any good. Trunks just wouldn't stand for less.  
  
"Trunks don't go too far out!" Bulma called.  
  
"He's fine Mrs. Briefs." The odd old man assured her still revving his chain saw up, swinging it around like it was some type of toy to him. Bulma looked at him curiously.  
  
"How did you know my last name?"  
  
"I know everyone's name in West city. First and last! I know where they live and what their daily life is like, and even how old their kids are." His right eye bounced back and forth in the socket. Bulma dropped back a step walking with Vegeta now. She rapped her arm around his just to get a little closer. He arched an eyebrow but ignored his wives move.  
  
"MOM! I FOUND A TREE! HURRY UP!" Trunks voice shouted threw the forest. Bulma went running towards her son dragging Vegeta along. When they reached the lavender haired boy he was standing proudly next to a cone shaped tree. It was perfect in all ways! When the man caught up with them he smiled showing only one tooth. Vegeta went up to his son then circled the tree expecting its quality. He didn't understand this 'tree' thing, but if they had to have on in their house, by Kami it was going to be the best-damned tree out there.  
  
"Alright woman this is the one." He stated proudly. Trunks walked up to him the same proud look engraved onto his young face. Vegeta placed a hand on his son's head and they stood there as a spot light from nowhere appeared on them and the tree.  
  
"Alrighty Mrs. That'll be one hundred dollars for the TREE."  
  
"One hundred dollars!? What in the Earths orbit type of price is that?" Vegeta shouted outraged. "Its just a stupid tree--" Vegeta stopped yelling when a warm wet feeling ran down his ankle into his boot, as he looked down he saw the mans dog was peeing on him. He went to kick the mutt but it got away before his foot reached it.  
  
"Disgusting!" he yelled. "Bulma just pay the blasted man so we can leave now!" he crossed his arms and turned away flicking his foot to the side trying to get the dog pee off it, mumbling under his breath, a few 'choice' words.  
  
Bulma handed the man a hundred dollar bill she just pulled from her purse. He cut the tree down with his saw, and offered to carry it, but Trunks picked it up before the man could even have time to bend down and get it. He took off running happily with the Christmas tree over his head. When they got back to the car Trunks had even tied the tree to the top for them, 'What a smart boy.' Bulma thought.  
  
"So ever eaten squirrel?" The man asked while Bulma got into the car.  
  
"Uh, no sir I haven't. Have you ever Vegeta?" Bulma asked grinning.  
  
"Oh yes, It happens to be one of my favorites." Bulma snickered at his sarcastic remark. The old man didn't seem to catch the tone Vegeta was using and went on about twenty other animals you could eat. They would have been happy just to pull off, but the guy wouldn't let go on the car, and Bulma didn't think it would be right to knock him down. Vegeta thought other wise. Trunks just didn't care. He was getting a Christmas tree.  
  
".And that's another thing to try, Human meat. Its salty, but Yum! Sure is good eating's!"  
  
"Okay that's enough." Bulma threw the car in reverse and punched the gas petal. Vegeta and Trunks were thrown against the seats leaving an impression. She high tailed it down the long driveway making it out in no time. As they floored it onto the high way, the most terrible thing happened.  
  
A loud crack, then snap was heard as the tree fell off the back of the car, landing in the middle of the road. Then a larger car smashing its beautiful frame hit it. Trunks watched the whole thing in slow motion tears running down the little boys face.  
  
"NOOO! NOT TREE!!!" He yelled all dramatic and such. It was cruel, but all Trunks parents could do was laugh. Yes, they both busted into laughter. Why? No one knows. They just did. Then Bulma looked at Vegeta.  
  
"You know we have to get him another one."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that night the family room in the Briefs pretty lights on colors emulated house, beautiful white lights and round rainbow colored bulbs that were placed neatly on the new family tree. This one wasn't as pretty as the original, but it was nice. When they got home Bulma had made Vegeta go to the forest, (He picked the park) and get another one. So he picked out a wild tree. After dinner the three member family sat in the family room to watch TV when a squirming noise was heard.  
  
"Whats that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know honey, but I think its coming from the Tree?" Bulma said.  
  
Trunks got up from the floor to inspect the tree. A single bulb fell off, when all the chaos broke out. Seems Vegeta picked the wrong tree to pull up from the ground. A squirrel family had moved in, and hadn't noticed the tree being moved. Until now. The momma squirrel was the first to lunge out at Trunks jumping from the higher branch. He ducked; the animal flew over his head landing in Vegetas hair. The prince yelled jumping up; he tripped on the rug falling onto the couch tipping it over, causing him to roll into the wall.  
  
That little squirrel cause a load of trouble that night. Knocking over three VERY expensive lamps, and causing four large craters to be blasted into the house. causing more damage then anyone had wanted. This catch the lose squirrel battle had lasted until twelve in the morning when Trunks caught it by the tail, then let it go outside.  
  
  
  
And with that, the Briefs family day ended.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
So what did you think? I know its short, and may be a bit rushed. Sorry? ^_^  
  
REVIEW NOW! ^____________^;  
  
  
  
  
  
` 


End file.
